


Звериные страсти

by Li_Liana



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Написано в 2009</p>
    </blockquote>





	Звериные страсти

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в 2009

Моргану удивительно шли заячьи уши — большие плюшевые накладные уши шоколадного цвета. А вот серые крылья Хотча совершенно не украшали. С ними он был похож то ли на несчастного падшего ангела, то ли слегка ощипанного гигантского орла.  
Рид медленно подошел к Моргану и прикоснулся к пушистому уху.  
— Заяц? — неуверенно спросил он.  
— Я — хищный саблезубый заяц, — с достоинством возразил Морган. — Из тех, что питаются исключительно взбесившимся вереском.  
Рид хотел было возразить, что взбесившегося вереска не бывает, как и саблезубых зайцев, но, по здравому размышлению решил, что лучше не стоит. С соседнего кресла на него прыгнула Джей-Джей с огнено-рыжим лисьим хвостом и сцапала Рида в объятья:  
— А ты почему до сих пор не в костюме? Укушу!  
Рид виновато сдвинул плечами.  
— Быстрее, а то ничего приличного не останется. Вон, Росси пришлось лягушкой быть. То есть лягушком... шкреком... Рид, как правильно называется самец лягушки?  
Рид повернулся и посмотрел на Росси в облегающем латексном зеленом костюме и, поперхнувшись, быстро направился в хвостовую часть самолета, где высилась большая коробка с надписью «Костюмы». Но в ней остался только наряд льва. Рид неуверенно оглянулся на Джей-Джей, но та радостно кивнула. Пришлось, обреченно вздохнув, облачиться в мохнатую маску. Очень печальный лев вернулся в салон...

— Рид, проснись!  
Рид открыл глаза и увидел тормошащего его саблезубого зайца, то есть Моргана. С сиденья напротив на него печально взирал потрепанный ангел в лице Хотча. Рид удивленно моргнул.  
— Я спал?  
— А я говорила, не надо было его отпускать с Морганом на дискотеку, — хмыкнула Прентисс.


End file.
